The Wicked Witch of the East
by Maddieriley12
Summary: Nessa has survived the house that had fallen on her. Elphaba is gone, and Nessa is left in the arms of Glinda. But nothing is quite the same. But Nessa begins to wonder if Elphaba is really dead, or if everyone just likes to believe that way. Post-musical, some Fiyeraba. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first fanfiction! Yay! I'm pretty new to the Wicked fandom, I joined a little less than a month ago. But I know a lot about the musical, I've read many online articles about it, and don't even get me started on the unhealthy amount of Wicked videos I've watched. So, sorry if I don't seem like a legitimate fan, but I promise I will prove you wrong. Anyway, enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

Nessa's POV

I wake up in a white room. As far as I can see, it is a hospital room. But I'm not sure because my vision is blurry. I blink a few times so I can see better. A man is standing over me. I recognize his face from anywhere, and I begin to wonder if my eyes are playing tricks on me.

"Boq?", I croak. How is he not made of tin? And why is he here?

The man nods. He walks out of the room for a moment, and returns with two doctors.

"Where am I?", I ask drowsily.

"I'll explain later. Try to get some rest while you can", Boq(?) replies.

I fall back asleep.

 _Tears are streaming down my face. How dare they leave me like this? "None of this is my fault," I tell myself out of pity, but deep down, I know everything is my fault. The wind begins to pick up, and suddenly I see something flying in the air. Is that a house? It's the strangest thing I've ever seen, that's for sure. It starts to crash down very quickly, and then I realize it was too late to move out of the way. I feel a great amount of pain, and I scream the name of the one I love most. "Elphaba! Help!Help!". The pain gets worse, and then everything goes dark._

I jolt awake, screaming. I realize it was just a dream. I begin to cry, tears of relief and sadness. I can tell it is nighttime now, as there is no light streaming through the windows. The door opens, and a nurse enters my room. I pretend to be asleep again, not wanting to be asked any questions . A nurse examines me, a process which I am half-aware of. I am too distracted by my thoughts. I fall back asleep a few moments later.

I wake up a few hours later. Sunlight is streaming through the windows. It is morning. I roll over to the other side of the bed, and I notice a note on the sidetable next the bed. Curious, I reach over and take it in my hands. I have to squint to read it, as I just woke up and the handwriting is very small. I begin to read it.

 _Dear Nessarose,_

 _You were found underneath the house of a little girl named Dorothy. Somehow, you survived being crushed by this house without any major injuries. You suffered a minor concussion, as well as a few scrapes and bruises. However, your shoes were missing, which means that you will be back in a wheelchair again._

I groaned, but continued reading.

 _I am very sorry to inform you, but your sister, Elphaba, has died. Glinda, however, has decided to take care of you from now on._

 _My sympathy,_

 _Boq_

No. No, this can't be. My sister can't be dead. My sister wouldn't leave me like that. She loved me... or did she? It finally dawns on me. I've been a horrible sister. I've been a horrible person. I held poor Boq captive in my home to keep him there with me. For myself. I never appreciated having a sister like Elphaba, I never recognized that she did so much for me, I always wanted more. I deserved to die under that house.

My door opens. I wipe my tears from my face and try to compose myself. But it's no use. There are tears still falling from my face, and I am choking from holding back sobs. Glinda walks through the door and gasps when she sees me.

"Nessa!', she exclaims. She runs to me and hugs me tightly, causing me to tense up. She then realizes that I'm shaking. She lets go of me. The sob I was holding back slips out, startling Glinda.

"Oh Nessa, what's wrong?', she asks.

"Elphaba is dead", I manage to squeak out through sobs.

"Who told you?'

I show her Boq's letter. Glinda wraps her arms around me again.

"The doctor says you have healed enough, and you can leave today if you want to", she informs me.

At loss for words, I nod. She hands me a bundle of clothes to wear. It is my Shiz uniform, minus the vest. I manage to put them on. Glinda pulls a hairbrush out of her small white purse, and begins to brush my tangled light brown hair. I wince. I do like Glinda, but it will be very hard to get used to her after I've had Elphaba help me my entire life.

I grab Boq's without Glinda noticing, and I slip it in my pocket. Then I am wheeled out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the fantastic reviews! I appreciate it a lot!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or it's characters.**

Nessa's POV

The carriage ride is long and uncomfortably silent. My head still hurts a lot, and I'm freezing, but I don't tell Glinda. I needed to get out of that hospital. I still can't believe Elphaba is dead. I won't believe Elphaba is dead. We drive over many potholes on the ride, causing me to get a sick feeling in my stomach. We finally make it to Glinda's house. Glinda helps me out of the carriage, and into my chair.

"Are you alright Nessa?", she asks me.

I nod.

"Nessa, you're trembling", she says.

"I'm _fine_ ", I reply, saying it a little more harshly than I wanted to.

She wheeled me into her house, and I tried to keep my disgust from showing on my face. The entire house was hot pink. The furniture, walls, floors, appliances, literally _everything._

"What? I like pink!", she says defensively. I guess I didn't do well at hiding my emotions.

"I hate to leave you on your first night here, but I have an important meeting in a few clock-ticks", she informs me. "I am replacing you as governor", she adds, staring at her fingernails. I get a sharp feeling in my stomach when she says this.

She shows me my room, which, thank goodness is downstairs, and tells me that there is food in the pantry if I get hungry. She walks out the door, her blonde curls bouncing as she ignores my glare. I never knew what Glinda had against me, she just always seemed to hate me. And I sure as heck felt the same way about her. I wheel myself into my room, and I realize that my belongings were left in my home, which got destroyed after everyone believed I was dead. I curse under my breath. I hear a knock at the door. I wheel myself to the front door and peer through the pink curtain. Fiyero is standing at the door. I don't open it, thinking he's probably here to see Glinda. He knocks again.

'Nessa, I know you're in there!", he says from outside the door.

How does he know I'm here?! I am too nervous to open the door, thinking he is here to kill me.

"NESSAROSE, OPEN THIS DOOR, OR I'LL BUST IT DOWN", he screams.

If he's here to kill me, I might as well get it over with. I open the door.

As if he reads my mind, he says, "Nessa, I'm not going to kill you."

I breathe a sigh of relief.

"I'm here to tell you what really happened."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everyone for the great reviews! I will try to update as often as I can.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or its characters.**

Nessa's POV

"Yikes... this house is...hideous", Fiyero remarked.

I wheel into my room, motioning for Fiyero to follow. I wheel next to the bed, which was the only place he could really sit. Glinda would get mad if I brought an unexpected guest anywhere else.

"You got crushed by a house. You know that right?"

I nod.

"Somehow you lived. Anyway, the little girl who lived in that house stole your shoes and went off to kill your sister."

I nod again, holding back tears.

"I was turned into a scarecrow by your sister and-"

I cut him off. "What? How did that happen?"

"Long story", he replied. "Anyway, This little girl found me, and I was supposed to be helping kill Elphaba. We found her, and this little girl,Dorothy dumped a bucket of water over her".

"Fabala was always afraid of water!", I cry, and tears are spilling out now.

"I'm so sorry, Nessa.", he says.

"You helped!", I manage to squeak out.

"I loved your sister!", he defended himself.

I narrow my eyes. "Get out", I say.

"Nessa..."

"I said GET OUT!", I yell. I run his feet over with my chair.

"But Nessa, she's not..."

"What don't you understand? I said _get out",_ I'm sobbing now, and I push Fiyero out of the door with all my strength.I slam the door in his face. I can't believe he would do that. Just because everyone believed I was dead they felt like they could do whatever they wanted while I wasn't watching. My "death" was just an invitation to kill my sister.

Fiyero's POV

I can't believe Nessa kicked me out. I was trying to tell her that Elphaba is not dead, that the whole thing was rigged. But she wouldn't listen. The only thing I can do is send Elphaba to talk to her, but the munchkins might see her, and it would be too risky. She needs to know the full story. Or she'll end up dead. And for real this time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! I love reading your thoughts on my story, so make sure to review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or its characters.**

Nessa's POV

It is two days after my eruption with Fiyero. Glinda accepted the role as governess, and I haven't told her about Fiyero's visit yet, nor do I plan to. Glinda's out at a public event again, which means I finally have some time to myself. It is extremely boring in Glinda's house, as she does not own any books. Fortunately, I managed to find some of her old notebooks underneath the bed after sleeping on the floor one night. She refuses to help me on most things, so I've been having trouble doing things for myself. I've always had someone there to do everything for me, but not anymore. I have fallen out of my chair countless times in the last two days in attempt to get dressed, get into bed, etc. I was finally able to convince her to help me with some things this morning by falling out of my chair and knocking over a side table, which explains the headache I've had all day. I hear a knock at the door. Glinda must be back. I check through the window. She is. I open the door. She walks in and tells me to come sit at the table.

"I'm sorry", she says.

"For?"

"Not caring. I know how hard it is to lose a loved one."

"You do?"

"Yes. I loved Elphaba, too. She was like a sister to me."

I am outraged. "Really? Well, then how come you deny every question you are asked about your friendship with her?", I ask.

"I am a public figure now, so I'm supposed to-"

I cut her off."Lie?!"

She pauses. It is silent for a few painfully long seconds.

"Yes", Glinda looks into her lap. "Lie."

A long silence passes.

"Is Elphaba really dead?", I ask.

"N-ye- I don't know",Glinda finally answers.

There is a knock at the door. Glinda looks through the window.

"It's Fiyero", she reports. I curse inwardly. Of course, Glinda opens the door.

"Is Nessa here?", He asks. I roll my eyes. I wish Glinda would say no, but already know the answer.

"Yes, Why?"

"I need to talk to her."

"Go ahead."

I have no obligation to be nice.

"What?", I ask coldly, making sure to not look at Glinda, who is probably glaring at me.

"You didn't let me finish the story last time", he says. I just glare at him.

"Your sister is not dead", he says.

Elphaba's POV

I am outside of Glinda's house. I am waiting for Fiyero to come out. I am hiding in a bush to prevent people from seeing me. I hear a crash from the inside of the house, as well as a shrill voice that sounds like Nessa. This is not going to end well. A few minutes pass, and Fiyero finally comes out of the house.

"What happened?"

"Well, first of all, Nessa looks horrible. She probably hasn't eaten for days", he says.

I groan.

"I told her you weren't dead and she fell out of her chair. Glinda was surprised as well."

"Is she okay?", I ask.

"As I said, she looks horrible. Anyway,I told them the full story, and Nessa seemed to calm down a bit."

"Well, that's good, I guess...", I say.

"She wants to see you really badly."

Another crash from inside the house. I wince.

"We need to go", I say.

I need to help Nessa. She can't go on this way. I have to find a way to see her, and I'm willing to risk my life for a chance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for reviewing! I will be auditioning for Peter Pan soon as Jane or a Lost Boy, and I still need an audition song. If anyone has any ideas for a song for me to sing, please comment! Anyway, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or it's characters.**

Elphaba's POV

I knock on Glinda's door. It is eleven o'clock at night, and I am soaking wet. Of course it had to rain on the night I planned to see Nessa. I get no answer. If Glinda is awake, she probably is not opening her door because who knocks on her door at eleven o'clock at night. Well then, time to try plan B.

"Fiyero, which window is Nessa's?"

"Ummm, I think it's this one", a stressed-out Fiyero points at a window.

I knock on the window, hoping that Nessa will wake up and see me. The lights flick on. This might actually be going according to plan.

Nessa's POV

I wake up when I hear a knock at the window. I realize I fell asleep in my chair. I turn on the lights. I look at the window. A figure of a person is standing at the window. I look closely, and the person looks greenish. the first thought that goes to my head is "Elphaba", but I register the fact that someone could be trying t break in. The figure knocks again.

"Who are you?", I ask in a shaky voice.

"It's Elphaba, Nessa", a muffled voice replies.

I don't open the window. I can't trust this person claiming to be Elphaba. Suddenly, the window busts open. I scream. Glinda runs into the room. A green skinned girl is climbing through the window.

"Sweet Oz", Glinda remarks.

This can't be. Am I dreaming?

"Oh, Nessa!", the green girl cries. I realize that it's Elphaba, and I begin to cry, too.

Elphaba's POV

Nessa is extremely pale, she has dark circles under her eyes and her lips are cracked, making it look like she hasn't eaten, slept, or drank water in a few days. A large scar covers her forehead. Fiyero steps through the window, and he and Glinda embrace. Nessa is crying, and she is clinging to my hand tightly. Glinda hugs me, and with my one free arm I hug back. A few moments pass. Suddenly, the moment ends when we hear a loud thud, as if the front door has fallen, and quickly moving footsteps.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for reading! Sorry for not updating. If anyone wants to chat, I am up for it! Make sure to review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or any of the characters.**

Nessa's POV

Everyone freeezes. It is clear someone broke in. The footsteps get louder. The bedroom door is burst open. Three guards run into the room. They charge at Elphaba and point their swords at her.

"We have you now!", one yelled. They pinned her to the wall. I hear Elphaba struggling to breathe.

"Any last words?", one asks mockingly.

"If you want to kill me, then fine", she says,eerily calm. "But you don't know the full story. "

I'm struggling to breathe now. One guard draws back his dagger.

"Elphie!", I hear Glinda scream.

I snap out of my trance.

"No!", I scream at the top of my lungs. The room becomes silent.

"If you need to kill someone, then it's me. I have done way worse things in a year than Elphaba has done in a lifetime. Just please, save her", I beg, tears welling up in my eyes.

The guards let go of Elphaba, and walk torwards me.

"Oh look, the little cripple is sticking up for her sister", one sneers.

I am thrown against a wall.

"Nessa!", Elphaba screams.

I am kicked in the ribs. I can't fight back. A guard takes out his sword and swipes it at me. A great amount of pain is inflicted upon my side. I bring my hand to it. A sticky, red liquid seeps through my fingers. I hear a man scream. The guards are pulled away from my body. A tall, slim man knocks them to the floor. I recognize him immediately.

"Fiyero!", Elphaba screams. I am losing consciousness. I hear Elphaba chanting some incomprehensible words, and then everything goes dark.

Elphaba's POV

The lightbulbs burst. Blinding light flashes before my eyes. The light dies down, and the guards disappear. Nessa is curled up on the floor, unconscious, and Fiyero is against the wall, moaning. Glinda had run out of the room and speed-dialed 911. I run to Fiyero.

"Fiyero! What happened?", I ask.

He coughs up blood and collapses. A large wound covers the back of his head. I realize everyone thinks I'm dead, which means I will have to hide back outside when the paramedics come. I tell Glinda, and she nods, wiping tears from her eyes. A few minutes later the paramedics arrive. I quickly slide out of the window, praying that everyone will be alright.

Glinda's POV

It is a few hours later. I am trying to think of a way to contact Elphaba. The doctor announced that Nessie will be alright, but they are not sure Fiyero will live. I keep calling the phone back at my house, but I'm not getting an answer. It is about one in the morning now. I decide to leave to check on Elphaba. I step into the carriage and start my long journey home.

 **Sorry? *Arms self with sloths and hides behind laptop just in case people come at me***


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! I won't be able to update as often because of school starting, but I will still update as often as possible. Thanks for reading! Make sure to review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

Glinda's POV

We arrive at my house a few hours later. It is about 3 am. Elphaba is asleep on Nessa's bed. I shake her gently to wake her up. She sits up, and the first thing she asks me is if the others are okay.

"Nessa needs surgery, but she will be alright. I have agreed to pay the medical bills. Fiyero...", I am cut off by my own tears. Elphaba shakes her head.

"I need to see them", she says.

"Elphie, you are the only green person in Oz. You will be too recognizable!", I exclaim.

Elphaba ponders for a minute, but she then asks me;

"Do you still have the Grimmerie?"

I nod. I run upstairs and unlock the book from my safe. I hand it to Elphaba and she opens it to a certain page. She chants some un-comprehensible words. Sparks fill the room and shower down on Elphaba. A few seconds later, the sparks clear from the room. Elphaba is now a normal pale color. I gape at her.

"Elphie?", I ask, to make sure it's really her.

She nods. "It only last 12 hours. So we better hurry."

I nod in response. A few minutes later, we are off.

Elphaba's POV

I need to see Fiyero. He needs to live. I am extremely relieved Nessa will be alright, but I am worried about her getting surgery. After several failed correctional surgeries for her legs she flips out at the word. I squirm in my seat for the whole drive to the hospital. I told Glinda to call me a different name to keep my identity secret. We finally get to the hospital.

"We are here to visit Nessarose Thropp and Fiyero Tigulaar", Glinda says.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Tigulaar is in critical condition, so we can't let you see him just yet. Miss Nessarose is number 203", the receptionist replies.

Glinda begins to nod and walk off, but I grab her arm and pull her back.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave tomorrow morning to go to the emerald city. Is there a way we could see him tonight?", I ask.

The nurse is silent for a moment.

"Are you related to him?", the receptionist asks.

"I am his ...cousin", I say, trying hard to sound believable.

"Fine. You may see him. But you have ten minutes", she replies. "He's number 303."

We walk down the hallway and in front of Nessa's door. I knock. A doctor opens the door.

"You're goodness!", he says, indicating Glinda as he bows.

"It's just Glinda", she says.

"May I speak to one of you outside of the hall?", he asks.

I nod. He walks out of the door and I follow.

"Are you related to miss Nessarose by any chance?", he asks me.

"Yes. I am her half-sister", I reply, which is true.

He breathes a sigh of relief. "Miss Nessarose is suffering from a large gash in her right side, as well as broken ribs.", he says. "We will need to do surgery in order to repair her ribs".

I nod.

"I have also noticed that she has been recovering from a medium concussion. Do you know about that?"

I shake my head. "I know nothing about that."

"Ok. That is all I need. You may visit her if you wish."

I open the door to Nessa's room. Nessa is covered in cuts and bruises, and her hair is a tangled mess.

"Fabala!", she cries.

"Does she know?", I mouth to Glinda. Glinda nods in response. I wave to Nessa, resisting the urge to hug her, as I know it will hurt her.

"How are you feeling?", I ask her.

She shakes her head in a way that means "not well".

After a few moments, Nessa begins to drift back off to sleep. The doctor comes back and Glinda and I exit the room. We walk further down the hall to visit Fiyero. When a doctor opens the door he gives us the ten minute warning. Fiyero is still unconscious, and tears fall out of my eyes as I wonder what happened.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not updating as often. School is taking over my life LOL. I will start doing questions of the day every time I publish.**

 **QOD: If you could play any character in Wicked, who would you want to play? I would want to play Nessarose.**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Wicked.**

Nessa's POV:

It's been three days since Elphaba last visited. Glinda has been coming to give me the updates on her, Elphaba, and Fiyero. According to her, Fiyero still does not look good. I hear a knock at the door. Glinda must be back.

"Come in", I say.

Glinda walks in, and to my surprise, Elphaba (degreenified) follows.

"Hi", Elphaba says.

"Hi", I reply.

"Nessa, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

Elphaba motions for Glinda to exit, and she obeys.

"You will be getting surgery on your ribs."

My stomach turns. I had suspected it.

"I figured", I reply. I quickly change the subject.

"How is Fiyero?", I ask.

Elphaba shakes her head.

"We still don't have the full story. He is not doing well", she says.

My stomach turns again.

"Is he going to...?", I don't finish my sentence. I can't bring myself to say that word.

Elphaba does not answer.

(3 days later) Elphaba's POV

It is the day of Nessa's surgery, which means that I will be visiting the hospital again. I cast the degreenifying spell on myself again and step into the carriage with Glinda. Fiyero still hasn't woken up, and I am getting more worried that they will pull the plug. I don't know what happened to him, but when I find out, whoever is responsible will pay. The drive is long and silent, and I occupy myself with my worrying thoughts. When we walk inside of the hospital we ask to visit Nessa again and enter her room. She is clearly distraught.

"Hey", I say softly.

"Hi", she replies.

"How are you feeling?", I ask.

Nessa grimaces and shakes her head.

"Is there anything you need?", Glinda asks.

Nessa shakes her head. "Not really."

A few minutes later Nessa is wheeled out of her room and into the preparation room as doctors like to call it. I excuse myself from Nessa's room and into the waiting room. I feel horrible. Nessa is in critical condition and Fiyero is as good as dead because of me. I feel a tear slowly roll down my cheek. Glinda sits down next to me and puts her arm around my shoulder. We sit there for a few minutes until a doctor calls Glinda's name.

"Glinda Upland?", they call.

"Yes?", she responds.

"Mr. Tigulaar has waken up from his coma. Would you like to see him?"

I can't believe this news. It's just too good to be true.

"Yes, of course! Can El..oise come along?", she asks, almost forgetting I am using a fake name.

He nods.

We walk into Fiyero's room. He is trying to hoist himself up to a sitting position.

"Fiyero!", I exclaim a little too loudly.

He makes a few moaning noises and weakly responds.  
"Fae."

He falls back asleep, and I kiss his forehead. We move back to the waiting room and I figure that Nessa might be done soon. A nurse walks into the room.

"Miss Glinda and...?"

"Eloise", I respond.

"Yes, that's right. I am here to inform you that Miss Nessarose is alright...for now. Would you like to see her?".

I nod. For now? There was something familiar about this woman. I just don't know what.

"Here she is. Nice seeing you again, _Miss Elphaba",_ she sneers. I cover my mouth to keep from screaming when I realize who it is.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for reading! Make sure to review! Getting annoyed because this is the fifth time I've had to rewrite my chapter :(. Anyway, Enjoy!**

 **QOD: What is your favorite song in Wicked? Wicked Witch of the East and No Good Deed are tied for me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked. *sarcasm* Mind Blown.**

Glinda's POV

"Was that..?", I ask, not finishing my sentence.

Elphaba nods, going pale.

"Why is Morrible working as a doctor now? She was supposed to be in jail?", I ask.

"She knew Nessa was here so she snuck in", Elphaba replies. "Finding me was a plus."

I guess that makes sense. We enter Nessa's room. She is sleeping peacefully. I notice a note on Nessa's bedside. Curious, I begin to read it.

 _Your little sister is safe... for now. Watch out. Everyone will know you are here._

I give Elphaba the note. Her hands begin shaking and her eyes are wide open.

"We're stopping at your house. We have to get out of Oz!", she says.

"But what abou Fifi and Nessie?", I ask.

"We'll take them with us."

"What?", I ask. This makes absolutely no sense to me.

"I'll explain later!', she says, dragging me out the hospital doors.

We get to my house and I struggle to catch up with Elphaba because she is running so fast into the house. She runs into Nessa's room and I catch up with her. She pens the Grimmerie.

"Where are Nessa's boots?", She asks.

"Right here!", I reply.

She chants some strange words and the boots change into a bright red color.

"Can you change someone's clothes with a wand?", she asks.

Since when was Elphie interested in clothes? I give her a strange look.

"We can't run from the law wearing hospital gowns!", she says. "We're going to be outdoors a lot."

I demonstrate by waving my wand and changing into a green dress.

"Good. Come on, hurry! We have to go!", she says.

"Wait a clock tick. I'm coming with you?", I ask.

"Yes, You'll have to."

I decide not to ask why. I throw Nessa's boots, my wand, The Grimmerie, and some food and water in my bottomless purse as Elphaba instructs me to.

Elphaba's POV

We arrive back at the hospital. We have to go quickly because the degreenifying spell will wear off shortly. I cast a spell on everyone in the hospital (except for Fiyero and Nessa). It is the same spell as the one I used when I was rescuing the lion cub with Fiyero a few years ago. We first sneak into Nessa's room. I wake her up gently. I chant another spell from the book, healing her completely. Glinda waves her wand and gives Nessa a brown skirt ad blouse. I give her the boots.

"Elphaba, what is going on?", she asks.

"I'll explain later. We need to get Fiyero. And you can walk now, by the way", I reply. I feel bad for putting Nessa and Fiyero through this so early. Nessa stands up and falls. I hold out my hand for her and she reluctantly grabs it, recognizing that she does not have time to figure it out herself. She stalls behind us while we run to Fiyero's room, but she finally figures out how to run and catch up when we get to his room. I repeat the spell and Fiyero sits up. He is disconnected from machines and Glinda gives him clothes.

"Come on, we have to go. Don't ask why, just run", I say. The spell on everyone else is wearing off. A doctor tries to chase after us, but the spell hasn't completely worn off yet so it is still trapped in Fiyero's room. My skin is going back to it's normal color. We make it out of the hospital and run. We keep running and end up in the middle of the woods. We stop to catch our breath. Nessa runs and vomits in a bush and Glinda gives her tissues from her bag. Fiyero demands to know the story.

"Long story short, Morrible and the townspeople know I'm here and they are after us."

Nessa and Fiyero shoot me a questioning look.

"The _whole_ story", Nessa demands. I look around to make sure no one is watching. When I'm sure no one is, I begin.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm baaaaaack *cackles*. Sorry. So, my audition for Peter Pan is tomorrow! I'm pretty excited. Sorry about my horrible characterization of Glinda in the last chapter. I might just have to ask my little sister (Glinda jr.) for some help. Also, if you guess any of my references you will get a oneshot of choice in Tales from Shiz, my other story.**

 **QOD: What is your broadway dream role? Mine are posted on my bio page.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any aspect of Wicked.**

Madame Morrible sat in the office of her secret lair. A hooded man stood beside her. She clapped twice.

"Show yourself", she says.

The man throws off his cape and a dark haired man appears before her.

"Ah, Frex. What can I do for you?", she asks.

"I want to help."

The woman was aghast. Since when had Frex wanted to help her?

"I heard you are after my daughters?", he continues.

"Oh, of course, of course!", she replied. "Yes, we have been searching for quite a few days now."

"Do you have any idea of where they are?", he asked.

"They are somewhere in the western woods", she says.

"Well then, if you can't find them at the moment, how about you... play with them a little?", he asks.

The old woman stared at him questioningly.

"After all, Nessarose is afraid of storms", he continues, winking at her.

An evil grin spreads across the hag's face.

Elphaba's POV

It's been three days that we were hiding in these woods. Everyone is on each other's last nerve. We haven't eaten much, as food is scarce. It is cloudy, and it will possibly rain, so Nessa is freaking out. She is sitting against a tree hugging her knees and rocking back and forth. I run over to her and try to comfort her. The sound of thunder fills our ears. Glinda shudders and frightened tears begin to fall out of Nessa's eyes. Fiyero approaches me and sits down next to me. We all know where this storm is coming from. It begins raining, and then pouring. Glinda runs and sits underneath the tree with us. It begins pouring even harder, and lightning cracks across the sky. I wrap my arms around Nessa and she cries into my shoulder. It begins hailing, and everyone starts shivering. Fiyero places and arm around my shoulder. The thunder gets louder, and buckets of rain are poring down with hail the size of golfballs. The rain is no match for the horrible winds, though. Nessa sobs and Glinda places a hand on Nessa's back. I hear a crack and a tree begins to wobble. Everyone stiffens at the noise. Glinda screams, and Nessa goes into worse hysterics than she was already in.

"Make it stop!", she screams. "Make it stop!"

The lightning grows worse and Fiyero stands up. A nearby tree's trunk cracks and it begins falling slowly. Glinda screams again and everyone except for Nessa stands up. The tree is getting closer to the ground and we hear a crack from the trunk of the one we are standing under. Fiyero kneels down next to Nessa.

"Nessa, come on. The tree is falling! We have to go!", he says, trying not to scare her too much. When she still doesn't budge, Fiyero scoops the crying girl up in his arms and we run through the forest, avoiding trees and branches as they fall. A smaller branch falls and hits my shoulder. I wince as blood is drawn from the spot it hit.

"Are you okay, Elphie?", Glinda asks me. I nod. After what feels like hours of running, the storm dies down. Once the storm stops we settle underneath a large, shady tree. Nessa was able to continue running with the rest of us after a little while. She collapses in tears, but this time, tears of relief.


	11. Chapter 11

**Two chapters tonight! I am super-duper appreciative of everyone's great reviews. The QOD was in the last chapter. This one's a bit shorter. The song I used as Elphaba and Nessa's lullaby is** ** _Sylvia's Lullaby_** **from** ** _Finding Neverland._**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or anything else referenced in this fic.**

Nessa's POV

A few hours have passed since the storm has hit. Elphaba is coughing and sneezing a lot at the moment, and I am starting to get worried.

"Fabala, I think you're getting a cold", I say. I put my hand to her forehead. She is burning hot.

"Elphaba, you're burning up!", I exclaim. She answers with a coughing fit. Fiyero rubs her back as the coughs rack her body. It is starting to get darker.

"I think you should get some rest, Fabala", I say. Glinda and Fiyero nod in agreement, and to my surprise, Elphaba does not protest. If Elphaba does not protest to getting rest in a situation like this, it must be pretty bad. I blink back worried tears and sit down next to Elphaba. Glinda pulls Fiyero over to another tree and speaks to him with a worried expression. I force myself to ignore my worried feelings and put Elphaba's needs first for a change. I normally would freak out and demand to be included in whatever conversation was happening between Fiyero and Glinda, but I decide to fight that temptation. I remember a lullaby that I would always ask Elphaba to sing for me when I was younger. She would sometimes play it on the piano when father was not home, as Fabala was not allowed to play. I begin to sing.

 _Quietly hush now to sleep_

 _On the wings of a butterfly_

 _Let all your cares drift away_

 _And now is the end of the day_

 _If you close your eyes_

 _And count to ten_

 _You'll hear your dreams are calling again_

 _Just follow the moon_

 _For all way too soon a new day will appear_

 _You'll have nothing to fear_

 _For wherever you are and forever_

 _I'll be here._


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi again! Make sure to review!**

 **QOD: What is your fav song in Wicked? Mine is Wicked Witch of the East (surprise, surprise)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or anything referenced in here.**

Nessa's POV

"She's not waking up!", I yell.

We concluded last night that Elphaba was suffering from pneumonia. We're not sure which stage, but it's bad. We are most likely banned from hospitals now after sneaking out of one and casting a spell on everyone there. And everyone is after us anyway.

"Glinda, open the Grimmerie to the healing spell", I say.

Glinda digs through her purse a bit and finally takes it out. She searches through the pages a bit.

"I can't find it."

I groan and roll my eyes. My panicking state gets the best of my attitude. I snatch the Grimmerie out of Glinda's arms and open it to the page of the healing spell. It suddenly dawns on me that I can't use it. After what happened with Boq I can't risk anything worse happening to Elphaba.

"Glinda, can you do it?", I ask.

"I-I don't know. I thought you could...", she says.

I shake my head sadly.

"Why not?", Glinda asks.

"I can't",I reply bluntly, blinking back tears.

"But your sister can!", she says.

"Well, I'm not my sister! I just can't!", I snap. Glinda looks a bit taken aback. Glinda begins to chant the spell, and I try to protest. I don't want my sister to get hurt because of a failed spell. Glinda further ignores my protests. By now, Glinda has finished the spell. Elphaba wakes up unharmed. I breath a sigh of relief.

"Fabala!", I cry. Elphaba runs and hugs me.

(Still Nessa)

I wake up to the sound of footsteps. The sound is getting louder. I shake my sister to wake her up. She wakes up. Her eyes widen as she listens. We wake Glinda, and Fiyero crawls over to us from underneath his tree. We stand up. Three people holding flashlights come into view.

"Stop right there!", one yells. Elphaba grabs my hand. The man throws off his hood. It is too late once I realize who it is. I am kicked in the ribs and I fall back, coughing. I hear Elphaba scream and a slapping noise. I hear Glinda scream Elphaba's name and I then black out.

(No one's POV)

"Madame, I got them", says Frex.

"Splendid!", Madame Morrible replies. "What about the Grimmerie?"

"I had to take down the little blonde poodle, but I managed to snatch it from her."

Frex empties a large sack and two girls fall out of it.

"Fantastic. Take them to the dungeons", Morrible replies.

He snaps his fingers and they both wake up. Elphaba tries to stand up and falls back down and cries out in pain. Nessa tries, but fails, as she realizes she can't move her legs. Nessa is dragged down a flight of stairs by her hair. Elphaba is forced to stand up and she cries out with each step she's forced to take. They are thrown in a large cell in the basement. The door is shut closed and the two girls are left alone.

Elphaba's POV

I've never felt so much pain in my life. I look over at Nessa, who's curled up in a ball whimpering in pain. I realize that I'm trapped in a dark jail cell. The hard concrete floor is no help to my injuries.

"Elphaba?", Nessa whispers.

"Yes?", I ask.

"What happened?", she asks.

"I don't know. Something horrible", I reply.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for reading! Make sure to review! No QOD today. I just realized that I have been repeating the same ones :(. I also noticed some errors I have made in earlier chapters. I'll be sure to fix those.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or anything referenced in here.**

Glinda's POV

I wake up in the forest. I look around for Elphie, Nessa, and Fiyero, but Fiyero is the only one there. Elphie and Nessa are in the arms of Madame Morrible, as well as the Grimmerie. Tears fall from my eyes.

"This is a horrendible situation", I think out loud. I look over at Fiyero who is punching a tree in anger. I pull myself together and stand up. I walk over to Fiyero and address him by snapping my fingers in his face.

"What?!", he yells.

"We need to find Morrible to help Elphie and Nessa", I say.

Fiyero ponders for a second.

"I-I can't", he says.

"And why is that?", I ask.

"Because last time I tried to help them they... they both almost died", he says.

"But they didn't! No one else will help them if we don't!", I yell. "You know what? You don't have a choice. You're coming with me whether you like it or not".

I walk off, and Fiyero follows.

Nessa's POV

I wake up on the cold concrete floor, shivering. I look to my side and I see Elphaba sitting up against the wall.

"Are you awake?", I whisper.

"Yes", Elphaba nods.

It is silent for a few seconds.

"Do you think someone is coming for us?", I ask.

"I-I don't know", Elphaba responds. I hear the door creek open and the lights flash on. I struggle to pull myself into a sitting position with my arms until Elphaba helps me. Madame Morrible unlocks to door of the cell and throws something at my face. It hits me and my nose begins bleeding. I look at the item, which is now in my lap, and I realize it's my boots. I struggle to get them on at first, but I manage eventually. I try to stand, but I fall back down. Morrible grabs my wrist and jerks me upwards and I gain balance. Elphaba is struggling to stand up. It is clear her injuries are way worse than mine. She manages to make it to her feet, and I notice that she is holding her arm in a bent position. I am dragged away from Elphaba while screaming her name. Madame Morrible throws me through a clear door. I land in a dirt area surrounded by a high fence. She locks the door and I am left outside. The sky clouds over. I know exactly what her plan is, and I begin to panic. I look through the glass, and I see Madame Morrible wave her hands, smirking. It begins pouring buckets of rain. There are strong winds, and Morrible waves her hands in a circular motion. I am swept into the air, and sharp objects fly down from the sky. It rains harder, and I can hardly see. I don't know how Morrible's lair is not being swept up in this cyclone. She must have placed a spell on it. The cyclone stops suddenly, and I crash down to the ground, finally blacking out.

Elphaba's POV

I hear my sister's screams die down after the loud winds finish. A few minutes later she is thrown back into the cell, shivering and unconscious. Madame Morrible turns off every light in the dungeon, leaving us in pitch black. I shake my sister, trying to wake her up. She still won't move. I brush some of her wet hair out of her face. I still can't see very well, because Morrible left us in pitch black. I wrap my arms around my unconscious sister, and a few minutes later she stops breathing.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi again! Thanks for reading, be sure to review! I used _Sylvia's_ _Lullaby_ again. Any favorite ****lines?**

 **QOD: Favorite underrated musical? Mine is** ** _A Little Princess._**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or anything referenced in here.**

Elphaba's POV

No. This can't be happening. My sister can't be dead. Green light illuminates the room. I chant the words to the healing spell, but I am afraid that it's too late. I hug my little sister's limp body closer to myself and let my tears finally fall. I sob my sister's name. She suddenly breathes in sharply. I look down at Nessa, and her eyes flutter.

"Fabala?", she whispers hoarsely.

"Oh, Nessa!", I cry.

"Where am I?", she asks in a hoarse whisper.

"We're in Morrible's dungeon", I answer.

"What happened?", she asks.

"I don't know", I reply, which is true. I don't know what Morrible did to her, but I will find out.

She begins crying, I'm not sure why. It could be because she died for a few seconds, she is in shock, there are various reasons. In attempt to comfort her, I begin to sing our lullaby quietly to her.

 _If you close your eyes and count to ten,_

 _You'll hear your dreams are calling again._

 _Just follow the moon,_

 _For all to soon a new day will appear_

 _You'll have nothing to fear_

 _For wherever you are and forever_

 _I'll be here._

Nessa closes her eyes and falls asleep. I kiss her forehead and pray silently that we will live through this.

Glinda's POV

Ugh, it feels like we've been walking forever. I would signal a carriage, but we're running from the law, and I'm not sure if that would work in our favor. We have not found any clues leading us to Morrible yet. We don't know if the hideout is in the woods or in the city. I look to the sky.

"Isn't it strange how it's only cloudy in one part of the sky?", I say.

"Wait, Morrible is in charge of the weather...", Fiyero says. I don't see what the point is.

"It could be cloudy and raining in one area because that's where Morrible is using her powers to torture Elphaba and Nessa!", he says.

"But that's all the way in the south! It will take days to get there by foot!", I exclaim.

Fiyero cocks one eyebrow.

"I have a plan."

Nessa's POV

I wake up in the middle of the night. I realize that I am cradled in Elphaba's arms. I crawl out the best I can. I tuck my matted golden-brown hair behind my ears. I can't let them treat us this way. If I die, I'll die fighting. I wipe the blood from my face with my dress. I look over at my sister, who is sleeping. She keeps moving around, so I think she'll wake up shortly. I hear footsteps down the aisle of the dungeon. Is there always someone walking down here, or do I wake up at the exact right time every night? I attempt to get to my feet, but I fail. I fall back down, landing on my hands and knees. I try again, and I almost lose my balance. I grab the wall to steady myself. A man holding a flashlight is now standing at the door of our cell. I stare at the figure, trying to identify the man.

"Nessarose?", the man asks. The voice is easily recognizable. Boq.

"What?", I ask. I feel no desire to be nice to this traitor. Why would I? He is probably here to kill me anyway. I accept this fact strangely well.

"I came here to visit you", he says.

"Oh, so _now_ you want to see me. Not when my sister leaves me alone to fend for myself for the first time in my life, not when my father dies. Just finally when _I'm_ dying. Nice."

"Miss Nessarose, I-". I cut him off, leaving him dumbstruck.

"You what? You lost hope on Glinda so you came for me? Well, it's a little late for that", I say, gesturing to my surroundings.

'Your sister's attitude rubbed off on you, I can see", he says.

I scowl.

"Look, you know, I'm sorry for what I did. But that's in the past now. Will you forgive me, Nessa?", he asks.

I blink back my aggravated tears. I really want to say yes, and let him back in, but a voice keeps reminding me of what he did to me. How he betrayed me.

"No", I reply shortly.

"Fine then", he says. He turns away, walking out, not looking back. I finally break through my hardened façade.

"Wait!", I cry. But he doesn't turn back.


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack *cackles*. We are moving into a new house so we didn't have wifi for a few days, which is why I wasn't updating. I apologize, my writing isn't the best for this one.**

 **QOD; What are you planning on being for Halloween? Are you going to dress up? I know, it's early.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

Glinda's POV

"Are you sure this is a good idea?", I ask as I finger my wand that I managed to save from being stolen.

"No. But you should try", Fiyero says.

"Alright then".

I wave my wand in numerous circles, picturing the image of what I want to create in my head. I cross my fingers, hoping that this will work. I haven't made a bubble in weeks, so I'm not sure if it will be sturdy enough, or even appear. A burst of light startles me.

"I think it's working!", I shout.

A small bubble appears on the ground, and it grows larger and larger. When it's large enough to fit both Fiyero and I inside, I wave my wand a few more times to try to strengthen it. Once I'm certain that it's strong enough I step in. I motion for Fiyero to follow. He looks a bit hesitant, but he steps in.

"We don't have a lot of time. Let's go!", I say. I set the bubble to the top speed, and I begin to navigate us through the sky.

Nessa's POV

About thirty minutes have passed, and sunlight is streaming through the windows. I still feel a pang of guilt after what I said to Boq, but I have other things to worry about. I gently shake Elphaba to wake her up. She sits up, startled. I don't want to find out what methods Morrible- or should I say Horrible- uses to wake people up. I'm expecting to hear her footsteps. I do hear footsteps a few minutes later, but they sound much heavier, like a man's. My father is standing at the door, and he wordlessly grabs my sister's arm. He drags her out of the cell. This can't be good. I fall to my knees and pray silently that she will be alright.

Elphaba's POV

I am dragged into a small, white room with a small table in the middle. Frex calmly motions for me to sit down, and I obey, too tired to do anything else.

"I need you to tell me where he is", Frex says. He pulls a picture out of his coat pocket. It's a picture of Fiyero.

"Why?", I ask.

"To get back at his family", he replies.

"No", I say, realizing what he means. He wants to kill Fiyero to bring pain upon the Vinkun royals.

"No? Oh, we'll see about that."

I am pulled into a dark room. Frex walks over to the corner and picks up what looks like a bucket. He pours it over me, drenching me in water. I cry out in pain as the liquid burns my skin.

"There. Now tell me where he is".

"No!".

"If you insist."

He pours another bucket of water over me, and then closes the door, leaving me in the darkness of the small room. I scream in pain and fear, water and enclosed spaces were always my two biggest fears. I flashback to when I was locked in the cellar for days at a time when I was younger. Frex would tell Nessa that I was feeling under the weather. Ness trusted our father, and believed him when he said this. I always avoided telling her this, but Frex was never kind to me when I was younger. I pray that she won't figure this out, it could put in both in worse danger that we are already in if he finds out she knows. I try to swat the pain from the burns away, but it fails. I scream out one more time, but this time it's a name. Fiyero.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone! I'm back! Sorry for not updating as much, I've been really busy moving into a new house... okay that's not entirely true. I have spent a lot of time taunting my older sister with Hamilton music (she hates Hamilton, I don't), as well as drawing. I have posted a few drawings of Elphaba, Nessa, and G(a)linda on my deviantart page, so you should go check that out. My username is MaddieRiley. You might get to meet my little sis, Glinda jr, next chapter. I'm letting her write a little column at the end of each chapter. I referenced something in here, see if you can guess what it's from.**

 **QOD: Which musical would you rescue from going off-Broadway? I would probably save Matilda the Musical or Newsies.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or anything referenced in here.**

Glinda's POV

We've been flying for four days now, and we are disgustified. Fiyero has vomited more than once, and dead bugs are clinging to our clothing. I have had to make about 3 bubbles for this trip, and each one gets flimsier than the other. It starts raining and blowing, and we know that we are getting closer to Morrible's lair. It's remarkable to me that such an old woman has the ability to do these things.

"Fiyero, I think the bubble is popping", I say as I feel the bubble closing in on us.

"What?!", Fiyero screams.

"I _said-_ "

"I know what you said!"

The bubble falls from the sky, and we fall through the air.

* * *

Nessa's POV

It's been approximately four nights being trapped in Morrible's dungeon. I haven't slept since father took Elphaba. She returned a night later, covered in red welts. Morrible warned me that she was coming for me today. Elphaba is curled up in the corner, tossing and turning in her sleep with a pained expression. I have attempted to comfort her, but she has been pushing me away. She screams Fiyero's name in her sleep, and I crawl over to her. She kicks me in the side unknowingly, and I recoil in pain. Footsteps are heard down the hallway, and I hover over Elphaba. She can't be hurt anymore than she already is. Madame Morrible shines a light in my eyes, and I squint. She hits me in my already bruised side with a long stick. A silver cane. She shouts profanities at me, and drags me off of Elphaba. She hits me in the ribs with the cane, and I kick my weakened legs at her. She walks over to Elphaba, and I grasp her ankles, making her fall.

"You wretched little..", she trails off, swinging her cane at me once again. It hits me in the ribs, and I cry out. A sharp pain spreads over my mid-section. She grasps my hair, dragging me out of the cell. She throws me outside, and waves her arms. Lighting cracks across the sky, and I am hit with freezing rain. This continues for a few moments, until the weather returns to normal. Father walks outside, dragging Elphaba by the arm. He lets go of her, and she stumbles, eventually regaining her balance. Frex throws a large paper at her, and I glance at it, only to have him kick my sopping wet body to the side.

"Now, Elphaba", he begins in an eerily calm tone, "Please tell me where this boy is".

"No!", Elphaba screams.

"If you insist", he says. He kicks me in the ribs, smirking at my sister, who screams my name. A strangled cry escapes my throat.

"I can't tell you! I _won't_ tell you!", she screams.

He proceeds to kick me in the left side multiple times, each ejecting a scream from my mouth, until she finally gives in. She presses her hands to her forehead, and screams. I have never seen her do this before. Her nose bleeds, and a look of terror crosses her face.

"No", she whispers.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter seventeen. SE-SE-SEVENTEEN. Sorry. So, I'm really sorry for not updating.I have joined like, three other fandoms in the timeframe of a month. I recently got really obsessed with Hamilton the Musical, so I've spent a lot of time memorizing the words to those songs. THERE'S A MILLION SONGS I HAVEN'T LEEEEEEEARNED, BUT JUST YOU WAIT! JUST YOU WAIT! Glinda/Peggy Schuyler jr. won't be at the end of this chapter, but maybe the next. I also got pretty obsessed with Stranger Things, the Netflix series. Anyway, on with the chapter!**

 **QOD: What are your opinions on Hamilton? (yup, told you I was obsessed)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or anything referenced in this chapter.**

 **Elphaba's POV**

I see Glinda and Fiyero plummeting torwards a rough ocean, about a thousand feet below. If I don't do something, they will die. But I don't know if my powers will reach wherever they are.

I have always had a special ability to control things with my mind. It was a side effect of the green elixir mother drank when she was pregnant with me. I have managed to keep this ability from showing to Nessie and father.

I concentrated on the image of Glinda and Fiyero, and I pictured them flying upwards, onto the cliff above. They are a few feet away, and I pray that this will work. Once they are about a foot above the water, I see them floating upwards. Once they land, I collapse, everything going black.

 **Nessa's POV**

My sister collapsed, leaving me to wonder what the heck just happened. I stand up, and the only thing that helps me is adrenaline.

"What did you do? What did you _do_?!", I scream.

Morrible grins, while my father looks on.

"Tell me what you did to her!", I demand.

"Oh, it wasn't us, darling. It was all your sister."

I walk up to my father, and slap him in the face. He knocks me down, and a wave of pain rushes through my body. I spit in his face. I look over at my sister, who is still unconscious. I don't want to be left helpless like this. I will fight for myself. I stand up, ignoring the pain I feel, and walk over to father. I punch him square in the face, startling both myself and him from the effect of the punch. He falls backwards, gasping, and I kick him in the stomach, using most of my strength. His eyes close. He has fallen unconscious. Morrible smirks at me, and runs back into the building. She comes back out, wielding a large book. The Grimmerie.

 **Sorry for the short chapter!**


End file.
